The Perfect Heaven
by fairybabe202
Summary: Sonamy Oneshot - Eggman has finally taken over Station Square. Amy goes in search of Sonic and watches terrified as her hero falls.


**A/N: Contains two fan character - Lindsey who belongs to me and is paired with Knuckles, and Shelby who belongs to TheVampiresRose on deviantART and is paired with Shadow.**

* * *

Station Square was in total chaos. Water pipes burst, flooding the streets and buildings with water. Buildings crumbled like glass. There was an explosion every few minutes and fires swept over the forests. Robots trotted around the city, creating more destruction and gathering up anyone who crossed their path to be used for slavery.

Eggman had finally taken control of Station Square.

In a far of building, most of it in rubble, there was a knock on a door. A pink hedgehog looked through the peep hole and found that Tails and Knuckles were on the other side. She let them in and slammed the door shut behind them. Cream, Rouge, and Shadow were already in the room. Shadow was looking out of the window at the destruction. Cream sat on the floor, tightening Cheese's red bow tie, and Rouge was watching the news. When Cream saw Tails, she leapt up and caught him in a hug, crying onto his shoulder. Tails held her in his arms, patting her back and whispering soothing words in her ear.

"Where's Lindsey?" Knuckles asked, noticing she wasn't there.

"No idea," Rouge muttered, a bit of a growl in her voice, "Haven't seen her lately,"

Knuckles rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Amy. Rogue was just jealous that he'd chosen to be with the lime green cat instead of her, so she often lied.

"The last time I saw her, she was helping Sonic fight Eggman," Amy said in a broken whisper.

She hadn't seen Sonic in a week, and she was worried. There hadn't been a word from him that he or Lindsey was alright. Amy began to pace the length of the hotel room, her hands behind her back, praying that he was okay.

"How the hell did Eggman gain control anyway?!" Shadow growled, a vein pulsing in his forehead.

"He got all of the Chaos Emeralds," Cream sniffed, lifting her head from Tails' shoulder, "And made some kind of weapon that made him invincible."

"I thought you knew all that was going on with Eggy," Rouge wondered aloud, her eyes glued to the screen.

"I quit, remember?" Shadow answered, "I don't know any of his further plans, although I certainly can figure out what they are," and he looked out the window again. Amy sat on the bed, twisting her hands in nervousness. _'Sonic, where are you?' _she thought.

"Hey, guys, look!" Rouge pointed to the screen. Everyone quickly gathered around the television.

"The police are evacuating the area as Sonic, Lindsey, and Shelby try to take down Dr. Robotnick," the news woman told her viewers. Inside Amy felt utter relief. Sonic was okay. He was okay.

Shadow's eyes widened, "What is Shelby doing down there?"

"Amy, what are you doing?" Tails asked. Amy had just stood up and went to the door. Everyone followed her out.

"We have to go help them," Amy said, a determined look on her face.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Knuckles shouted excitedly.

"But Amy, we could get caught on the street!" Cream whimpered, "The robots could get us,"

"Not if we're careful," Amy told them. She'd gotten to the door leading outside. She pressed her finger to her lips, signaling everyone to be quiet. They slipped out of the building and pressed themselves into the walls. When the coast was clear, the Sonic Team ran for their life toward the middle of town, where the fight was being held.

"Amy, look out!" Rouge called, pointing ahead.

Ten robots marched toward them. Amy gasped and ducked into an empty alleyway, the others following her. The robots walked right past them, blasting anything out of their way. When they were gone, Amy breathed deeply and headed back onto the road. Rouge, Tails, and Cream took to the skies, watching out for anything in the path.

The first thing they saw when they made it to the middle of town was Eggman in a very large machine. A blue hedgehog zoomed toward him and the robot hit him out of the air, like he was a pesky fly. Sonic fell to the ground, bruises covering his body, blood gushing out of cuts and holes.

"SONIC!" Amy screamed, holding out her hand in front of her in fear. A ray gun came out of a socket in the robot, aimed at him, and shot. The area light up with a deep red light, blinding the team. When it cleared, they ran into the clearing. Eggman cackled above, not noticing them, and shouted merrily, "YES! YES I HAVE DONE IT! I HAVE KILLED SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

Amy couldn't take it in. No, Sonic wasn't dead. He wasn't dead. He would get up any minute and defeat Eggman like he always did.

They found Lindsey and Shelby buried in the wreckage of the battle. Shadow and Knuckles dug them and held them in their arms. Shelby seemed to be unconscious, and Lindsey was barely hanging in there. Amy didn't wait to make sure they were okay. She ran toward her blue hero.

The smooth pavement was interrupted by a great big crater. She bolted to the edge of it and looked down. Sonic lay in a pool of his own blood, his mouth slightly open. He didn't seem to be breathing. Fear gripped Amy's heart.

"Sonic!" she cried, running down into the crater. The pink hedgehog skidded to his side and placed her ear onto his chest, directly where his heart should be. It wasn't beating.

"Don't be dead, please don't be dead!" tears were running down her cheeks. She grabbed his wrist and pressed her thumb onto a vein. There was no pulse. She opened his eyelids, peering into his eyes, hoping to God that he was just playing a trick on her. His Emerald green eyes were glassy, a look of dead occupying them.

He was dead. Sonic the Hedgehog was actually dead.

"No, Sonic, no!" Amy wept, her head on his chest. The others had joined her, trying to comfort her. People now gathered around. There were gasps and screams sweeping through the crowd. Amy lifted her head, her eyes red and puffy. He traced the shape of his lips with her gloved finger, "Please don't leave me," she sobbed, "I need you. Please Sonic, come back. I love you. Don't leave me,"

* * *

Her heart was beating faster every minute. Amy tried to open her old and tired eyes, but the light above her was too bright. There were screams from the doctors and cries from friends pounding against her ear drums. The monitor beeped wildly.

"Hurry, we need that medicine!" A doctor called. Amy's breathing quickened. She could feel the hand of death closing gently around her wrinkled body.

Beep . . . beep . . . beep . . . beep . . beep . . beep . . beep . . beep . beep . beep . beep . beep . . .

Someone grabbed her hand. With much strength she opened her eyes. Cream's face appeared above her. She had tears in her eyes, but she was smiling.

"It's okay, Amy," she whispered in a horse voice, "It's okay to die,"

The rest of them surrounded her. Each of her friends had gotten old over the years; Too old to fight Eggman. They left that to their children and their grand children. But not Amy. She never got married, although there were plenty of offers. She never had any children.

"If you need to go," Shadow whispered. His face was the only one that hadn't change. He must have been more than 100 years old now, "Go,"

"You don't have to stay here if it's too much," Tails told her. She felt Cream's thumb stroke the back of her hand.

Amy closed her eyes again. She was losing strength. Death gripped her more tightly. It wanted her to come with It. It was telling her that it was time to go. And she would go with It gladly.

Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbe epbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep –

Her heart stopped.

* * *

When Amy woke up again, she noticed she felt much stronger. She opened her eyes to find that her pink fur and pale skin wasn't sagging and wrinkled anymore. She was a kid again. On her body was a short white dress ending above her knees, made of silk and snow white ballet flats. She had her normal gloves on with her golden bracelets. Above her head she felt a golden halo. The pink hedgehog stood up and wobbled a bit. She was standing on a white puffy cloud. In front of her was a tall, golden gate. Slowly she walked up to it, but as she did it opened.

Someone walked toward her. A blue someone with Emerald green eyes and a golden halo. Amy rubbed her eyes hard and opened them again. Sonic gave her his signature smile, "Hey Ames,"

She couldn't believe it, "S-Sonikku?" she whispered, bewildered.

"The one and only," he smiled.

Then Amy pounced, "SONIC!" she cried happily, hugging him. To her surprise, he hugged her back. He lifted her off of her feet so he didn't have to bend down, swinging her around him. She giggled and hooked her legs around his waist.

"I can't believe it's you!" she smiled, giggling.

"Of course it's me," he smiled, holding her tightly, "I haven't changed." He smirked at her, looking her up and down, "And it looks like you haven't either,"

She blushed and looked away, pleased to hear the comment.

"Amy?"

His tone was different. She looked back to see that he had a serious look on his face, "There's . . . something I have to tell you that I didn't get to,"

"Yes, Sonic?" she asked, politely confused.

He smiled slightly and pulled her closer to him. His lips in her ear, he whispered, "I love you Amy Rose,"

Her dead heart leapt with joy and she hugged him tighter, "Oh! I love you too Sonikku!"

He hugged her tightly. And to her surprise, he pulled back a bit and kissed her.

Heaven couldn't have been more perfect.


End file.
